A New Start
by LyannaDolores
Summary: Cersei flee from Westeros with her children and kidnapped Arya after her plan to assasinate Robert failed. Apart from their knowledge, they boarded the ship of the Straw Hat pirates that recently got teleported by a portal. During their escape, the Straw Hats found the portal again and teleported back to Grand Line with the former queen, princes, princess and a lady in tow.
1. Author's Note

Hi. This is a crossover between One Piece and Game of Thrones. Any characters or places that I have said or included here are not mine. I know that there are few stories that entertain this crossover, maybe there's none but somehow I hope that some of you appreciates this. If some of you ever notice some grammar mistakes or errors (spelling of some names or words), feel free to message me. If you want to make a suggestion, you are welcome to do so.

Your reviews are always welcome, just don't be harsh. I appreciate your effort to even waste your precious time just to read this story.

Thank you for your time, please enjoy!


	2. A Person from the Other World

"Yosh! Let's go~!"

After weeks of waiting for the log pose to set and after they restocked their supplies, they were finally sailing again.

It was a sunny day. The sun high above the sky, cloudless and in its beautiful shade of blue, the breeze was nice and warm. The scent of the sea was prominent as they continued their voyage. Of course, this was a perfect day for Nami to bask underneath the sun. Beside her was Robin, seating underneath the shade while reading one of the books she bought from Sumor, the island where they departed from.

"Robin-chwan~! Nami-swan~! I've made special lemonades for the both of you to keep you hydrated and feel fresh!"

"Oh Sanji-kun~ thank you so much!" Nami exclaimed as Sanji handed her, her glass. The latter trying hard not to stare at the other's chest though, not succeeding. As Nami squirmed to her seat to get comfortable, Sanji loose it. His nose overflowing with blood, face a dark shade of red.

"Will you stop being gross for once, pervert? Don't you see, I'm taking a nap!" Zoro grunted when some of Sanji's blood sprinkled him.

"What the fuck did you say you bastard?!" The cook retorted back, a vein started appearing on his head.

"I said you're a fucking pervert who always spills blood all over the place whenever he sees breasts." And with that, the fight between the swordsman and the cook ensues.

While Sanji aimed to kick Zoro's head and the latter blocking the attack using Sandai Kitetsu, Luffy decided to join them, demanding that Sanji give him meat because he's starving, which earned him a kick and a whip from the two fighting men.

Usopp and Chopper just ignored the others, not wanting to join their fight, were currently fishing, wanting to best the other on who's going to catch first. Franky, who is currently working to improve the defenses of their ship, just stayed inside his workshop, not wanting to leave the room.

Finally having enough, Nami stood up, thus, giving Brook a nice view of her behind, veins littered her forehead as she headed to the three fighting men, hands clenching and unclenching. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy turned their heads in her direction.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE DISTURBING MY RELAXATION!"

And the three of them received a couple of smack at the back of their heads, leaving huge bumps. Nami returned to her seat, sipping her lemonade like nothing happened. Due to this, Usopp and Chopper chose to stay away from their navigator, glanced at their other three crewmates, looked at each other and shrugged, continuing their fishing while Robin kept her eyes glued to her book, completely ignoring her crewmates as she gave all her focus on the book.

It was a normal day for the Strawhat Pirates.

After dinner, Sanji and Zoro were left alone in the dining hall to take care of the dirty plates and dishes they used while the others began their routines to ready themselves to bed. The only exception to this was Robin who was assigned to keep watch tonight. Before she made her way to the crow's nest, she fetch her blanket from her shared room with Nami, sure to herself that it will be chilly later. With her book in hand and her blanket, she headed to the crow's nest, ready for the night.

Keeping watch was one of her favourite things to do. If she'll be honest with herself, she prefers the quietness of the night than the bickering and the occasional fight between her crewmates. It's not like she doesn't enjoy their idiocy and childishness when they do that, it's just the quietness was more appealing especially when she's reading a really good book. Tonight, she's able to focus on the book without the occasional distraction that she's always trying to block out from her head every day.

When she reached the crow's nest, she propped herself near a window that overlooks the deck. It was a really good view specially when you're on watch, you can see every corners and sides with this angle. She took a moment, gazing to the sky where the stars start to show.

It was a beautiful night.

Smiling to herself, she decided to pass the time by reading the book she brought.

It was well past midnight when she felt the temperature drop. She tried to wrap the blanket around her tighter, hoping that it would provide her more warmth but not succeeding. She thought about going down to the galley and make herself some tea but decided to wait until her shift ends. Suppressing a shiver, she looked out the window, noticing that the sky was full of stars now.

These were the moments where her mind would constantly drift towards the 'what ifs' and also the moments where she's just thankful that finally, after so many years, she found a reason to live and not only that but found those people who cares for her and in return, she cares for too.

The sudden creaking sound snaps her attention to the door.

"Sorry for startling you, Robin-chan. I thought that you might want some tea so I brought some to help you keep warm." Sanji said as he climbed up from the stairs. Robin helped him up as she took the tray away from him.

"Ni, it's okay, nothing to worry about. Though I admit, I am really in need of tea right now. Thank you for your concern." She smiled at him, truly glad that he brought her tea.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I don't feel like going to sleep for the time being."

"Sure, no need to worry, Cook-san. You can stay here for as long as you like."

She gestures to the seat beside her for him to occupy which he gladly took. There were times where the cook seeks this quietness of the night too. She knew about his insomnia that's why she always let him keep her company during her watch. It's just that she was in deep thought a while ago that she was startled by his approach.

"So, what are you reading about?" He asked as he poured her a cup of tea before he poured some for himself. She nods her head to him as a silent gratitude before taking a sip. As expected, the tea tastes amazing as ever. It did help her feel warmer.

"It was about a woman who is capable of going to another world. I took interest so I bought it before we left Sumor."

"Ah, that reminds me of something…"

Robin waited for the other to finish what he was saying but after she downed the rest of her tea and was about to refill it again, she concluded that Sanji wasn't going to finish his sentence. They settled in silence after that.

Robin continued to read while the other was completely lost in his own thought. She was about to finish her book when Sanji suddenly spoke.

"Have you ever thought about going to another world is possible?" Sanji asked her. She thought about it for a moment before deciding to answer his question.

"Hmm… It's possible for a person to be able to go to another world though the only problem would be how and if there _is_ another world that exists. Back then, when I was still working under Crocodile, I stumbled upon a grave and found a journal. The grave was empty save the journal. By the looks of it, it was thousand years old and I was a bit surprised that the texts were still recognizable despite the dusts and a few torn pages." She paused for breath then continued, "I brought it with me, wanting to read what's inside and see if there's something valuable information written in it. Though what I read was simply—unbelievable."

"What do you mean unbelievable? What does it say?"

"Well, the owner of the journal claimed that she went to another world where a man could change his face easily like changing clothes, where a man could ride a dragon—considering they're "real" and that magic exists."

"Though the owner of the journal also mentioned that _that_ world was a world where families rival each other, where kings and queens exist, like in medieval era. I admit that it's really entertaining to read, it peaked my interest though I can't find myself to believe it. I even researched the few locations she mentioned there but I never found any information concerning them. I concluded that maybe it's just the product of her imagination." Robin finished.

Sanji sat there, wrapping his mind around the fact that Robin had found a journal of a person who went to another world.

"What if I say I've been in another world before?" Robin can't help but wonder if the cook's constant fight with the swordsman had knocked out some of his brains but one thing is for sure, she need to see Chopper later regarding the cook's mental state.

"You've been in another world?" She asked, disbelief evident on her voice. "Cook-san, will you mind if you tell me how you've been to _another_ world?"

Sanji was an idiot. He didn't think before he speak. He's not supposed to tell her that! Of course it's not possible to be in another world! But that would defy what had happened 10 years ago. It was one of his unforgettable memories in his life.

He let out a sigh and took a deep breath, deciding that telling her will help him relieve this burden in his chest and hope that she'll believe him after he finished his story. Or at least she'll still treat him like before.

"Ten years ago, when I was still working at the Baratie…"

Sanji was tired—no he was beyond tired. His muscles ache from running around the restaurant, keeping the customers satisfied and well served. The Baratie was full of customers earlier that day and he was happy because he'd met a lot of pretty girls and beautiful ladies. And of course, he met a lot of losers who always disturbs the peace.

The shitty geezer had insisted that he refrain being around their female customers because he always lost his focus that ends up with him making mistakes in his job. He even went as far as kicking him on the face when he accidentally dropped a wine glass while staring at a blonde and petite girl near a window. He touched his right cheek where the old man had hit him and winced, cursing under his breath for letting his guard down.

He began taking off his suit. It was really a wise decision that he bought one, it was worth it. Everytime he wears his suit, the girls seem to like him though Zeff insists that he looks funny. His mind wandered back to the time where the both of them were marooned on that damn rock. Everytime he remembers it, he can't stop the tears to fall down from his eyes. It was a tragic moment for the both of them but it also taught him a valuable lesson that he could never forget.

Sanji quickly changed in his usual clothes, just a plain white shirt and black pants. Before exiting his room, he carefully folded and placed the discarded suit in his hamper. He silently made his way to the down to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the other cooks. It was a habit of his ever since he became the sous chef, right about midnight where everyone is sleeping, he would go down to the kitchens to improve his cooking skills as he repeats the steps the old man had taught him a while ago.

He was going to remake Mushroom Risotto like what the old geezer had made earlier that day. It was relatively easy and he was confident that he could do it without a hitch. Not wasting time, he silently wandered around the kitchen, getting all the ingredients he needed including the utensils he will be using. It took him a while on preparing the ingredients, chopping the onions and mushrooms precisely like the old man's.

Just as he was about to add the final touches, he heard rustling from outside the door. He turned around checking if there's someone outside. When he saw nothing, he continued adding parmesan cheese and parsley to the dish. He's not a scaredy-cat like any other boy around his age. He's a grown up man now and grown-ups doesn't get scared with mere rustling sounds.

Then he heard grunts.

He froze but then thought that it's only Patty's snores. Why wouldn't it be? He snores really loudly that he can't sleep well every time he goes back to his room after practicing. He definitely should talk to him about his snoring problems. However, he didn't notice the figure looming outside the door.

As he finished preparing the food, he took a step back, admiring his work. It was exactly the same with the old man's! Though part of him wonders if it tastes the same like the old man's. Sanji scooped some on his plate before tasting it.

He can't believe it.

He did it!

However, his happiness was cut short when a shadow suddenly looms over him. He froze, fear gripped his heart as he think of a way to get out of there. Just as he decided to attack whatever the hell it was behind him, the plate in his hands were immediately snatched out of his grasps. He followed the hand and turned around. A man, not quite in his thirties, stood behind him, shovelling the food from his plate into his mouth.

Sanji stared at the man and realized that he's hungry so he went to retrieve the rest to the food he made and offered them to the man. The man looks at him then at the food before snatching it out of his hands as well. He sighed before going to get some water for the man. No doubt he'll need it soon if he keeps on eating like that.

When the man finally finished eating and downed the water Sanji gave him, he leaned back on the wall, eyeing him. He looks young but not too young, based on his features he's in his mid-twenties but nothing much. He had a blonde hair though not as bright as Sanji's, the man's hair was more like a shade of gold but slightly darker. He skin was tanned and his eyes were the shade of… leaves? No, it's more like an emerald with a hint of gold. The man also wears a funny clothing, Sanji suppressed his laughter, finding the huge golden head of a roaring lioness in a field of red rather ridiculous than terrifying. Who would wear something like that?

They stared at each other before the man looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier, child. I didn't mean to steal your food or to frighten you." He said, his head still bowed down. Probably ashamed of what he did a while ago.

"I know how it feels to be starved to death in the middle of the sea. It sucks." He replied, leaning his back against the counter. There was a tense silence after that, as if they were both waiting for the other to speak. The man decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Thank you for the food. It tasted divine. Did you cook it yourself?"

"Yes. I was practicing to improve my skills."

"I see. Well, you did great, child." The man smiled at him.

"I'm not a child." Sanji retorts, not wanting to be called a child when he's already grown up. "May I ask you what your name is?"

"Oh, right. Forgive me if I haven't given you my name. I am Gerion Lannister, the fourth son of Tytos Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Lady Jeyne Marbrand. What about you, what's your name?"

"I'm Sanji, the sous chef of this restaurant." He supplied the other man.

"Sanji of house?"

"House? What do you mean house?"

"Your family name."

"… I don't have one. I'm just called Sanji but if you want, you could consider 'blackleg' as my family name since everyone calls me that."

"Is that even a family name?" Sanji just rolled his eyes.

They fell into another silence after that but this time, a friendly one. Until Sanji noticed something is wrong.

"Tell me, how did you get in here?" He asked, suspicion evident in his tone. The man—Gerion, shifted uncomfortably to his spot at the floor.

"Well, I sneaked in the other side of the restaurant. Look, I'm sorry if I broke one of the windows, I promise I'll pay you besides, a Lannister always pays his debts."

"You what?!" He shrieked, completely forgetting that he should be quiet since the others were sleeping.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm just so hungry. The large man at the main entrance a while ago doesn't want to let me in, even though I promised him that I will give him a sack of gold, even a valyrian steel sword, just so he could let me in and eat but he said this was no place for peasants."

"That Patty-bastard. I'll really kick his ass tomorrow." Sanji grumbled under his breath, not wanting the other to hear him. How would he explain to the shitty old geezer tomorrow about the broken window?

"Do you have a place to stay at?" He inquired to the man, slowly making his way to the door. He'd already cleaned up the kitchen a while ago.

"I don't think I could survive spending the night at my boat, will you let me in for tonight?"

The boy just let out a sigh but nodded before leading the both of them upstairs.

He's starting to regret agreeing to let Gerion in tonight. No, he's really regretting it now. The bastard was sleeping right on _his_ bed, soundly asleep. As soon as they reached his room, the idiot immediately went to bed and as soon as his head hit _his_ pillow, he fell asleep. Leaving nothing for Sanji to sleep on. Sighing, for the hundredth time since he met the man, he took out his spare futon, where the bastard should sleep originally, and laid back, using his hands a make shift pillow.

He thought about his conversation with the man. He should stop referring to him as 'the man' because he'd given him his name, Gerion Lannister.

Gerion Lannister.

What the fuck is that name? Who in their right mind would name their child Gerion?

Shaking his head, he recalled that _Gerion_ talked about having gold. He wonders if he's telling the truth and about the valyrian steel sword. Just what the fuck is that too? If it's a knife then he would gladly accept it but sword? Tch.

 _Though he looks a bit different…_ was his last thought as sleep consumed his mind.

 **Note:**

I'm cutting it off for the moment but I'll try to update another chapter within this month… or probably next month due to school activities.

AND…

I am so sorry it took me a long time updating. I've already made drafts back then but decided to read it again to double check for errors, and I'm not quite satisfied with the whole chapter so I rewrite it for about four times until I came up with this. I know some of the characters (probably all of them) are not themselves but I need them like that so bear with me!

I hope this chapter at least had met your standards and I'm glad that you read this.

Let me know if there's mistakes, grammatical errors, etc. And I would love to receive you feedback about the story or your suggestions but I am not going to promise you that I'll add all your suggestions, just the ones that I see deem fit to this story.

Though, don't be harsh with your reviews!

That's all and thank you again for reading this fic!

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in here. They all belong to their respective creators Eiichiro Oda and George R.R. Martin. Though the idea was mine.


End file.
